Jaune The Element Dancer
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Jaune Arc is the weakest hunter of his generation. He could't fight, he was terrible at fighting and was all around loser. But when his darkest secret is revealed and his "friends" betray him, EVERYONE learns what happens when you judge a book by it's cover. As Jaune isn't all he seems to be and many dark truths of remnant come to life as Jaune takes up the name The Element Dancer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay, first off this story is going to be a little bit different, as the is infact a requested story that i'm doing for a friend. This story WILL contain yaoi and some boy x boy loving, but only so far as kissing, as i myself am straight as an arrow. My thoughts on Gay's, lesbain's and things like that are this:**

**I don't care if you're a bloody damn alien, so long as you're not a jerk, then we cool.**

**Anyway, not much to say, other then i'm going to rewrite a Warrior's black Dragon(Possiable rename it as well) a new story, "The sliver eyed emporer of remnant, a Rwby x Claymore crossover and maybe even Assassin in a huntress world as well. So you know the Drill: I don't own Rwby.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: ****Secret's**

Secrets.

What are secrets?

Are they piece's of information, that no one else knows?

Are they something personal to a person?

Some people believe, they are private piece's of information, that is not meant for ears of others.

Why because many are simple embarrassing facts about themselves and other things they wish to keep private to themselves.

Everyone has secret's of there own.

Be they good or bad, it's their's.

However, some secrets can be very dangerous.

As some secret's can do a lot of damage.

They can destroy the fragile bridge of trust and turn people against one another.

The more keep ones, can shatter the views someone has of another person.

They can destroy years of hard work, one that has been worked to the bone with blood, sweat and tears to forge and make a reality, only to have it shattered like Glass.

So then, why do we keep secret's?

If they cause so much trouble, why do people keep secrets then?

Why risk so much, just so they won't have to say something aloud?

Well the answer is simple:

Because they CAUSE so much damage in the first place, some people believe they are better left buried and forgotten. Secrets are meant to stay hidden within the shadows, but the fact of the matter, is that no matter how hard a person tries to keep them hidden, no how deep there buried:

What happens in the dark, comes to light.

And All of remnant was about to learn that the hard way, as one decision against Jaune Arc, will cause a rippling effect as his darkest secret will change the very future of remnant itself and all those around him.

* * *

**Done and done.**

**Now remember boys and girls, this is a YAOI fic, being done for a friend of mine and IS a request story. So not much else other then stay frosty my peeps and leave me long nice reviews Please!**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my peeps!**

**Yep the very first chapter is up and i'll go ahead and say this is going to be a short chapter and the fact i'll get two story chapters done in one day, makes me a very happy cat. **

**Or should i say dragon?**

**Anyway, my beta-reader and the one who'd issued this story to me, had mentioned this earlier today and before i knew it, the cogs in my head for this story just came pouring out and would't stop till i got it down. I know i haven't said it outloud, but i still accept people's ****challenge ideas stories. So, as always i don't own Rwby.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The breaking point**

_"Liar"_

_"Loser"_

_"I can't believe i trusted you"_

_"I knew you didn't belong here, Arc"_

_"Why are you still here Arc, no one wants you here"_

_"If you died, no one would care"_

_"You should't have been born"_

To say Jaune _ARC, _was in a bad mood, would be an understatement of the year, no the century. He was shaking with rage, as his eyes dilated and his breathing came out so harsh, one might think he was trying to breath fire. By the look on his face, he looked very close to doing it.

It was night time in Vale and Jaune was standing on the roof of the prestigious Beacon academy for huntsman and huntress.

Jaune was a tall boy, with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back.

He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. Jaune wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

In any case the blonde boy had a look of pure rage. His face was completely red form anger, veins were bulging on his neck, as the stress veins that have not been used in many years since he escaped _HER, _began to from again. A white/blueish aura began to form around the boy, as the ground cracked form under the pressure that continued to grow, as Jaune breathed in and out. It was very much, a foreign look for the normally kind, cheerful and admittedly clumsy boy. While it is true he is one of the brightest soul's in all of beacon, wanting nothing more then to be a huntsman.

Not for the glory.

Not for the money.

Not for the fame.

Hell, he didn't even do it for the adventure that entitled with being a huntsman.

He merely wanted to help people.

His golden heart only desired to help people for none other then the sake of helping them.

A farm boy with too big of dreams, it seems.

For what happens in the dark, comes to life. The truth is a fickle thing, that can make or break a person and there trust in things. Be they people, places, the law, the government, ideal's, etc. And the truth of how he got into beacon, those he called, no those he _ONCE _called "friends" turned there backs on him.

Just like that.

They simple looked at him, like he had committed genocide and didn't even give him the chance to explain, merely spat hate at(Or in Weiss case, slapped him) and left the blonde alone and defeated. Then he did something, something no one thought would ever happen.

And why would it happen?

After all the shit that's happened, why would Jaune do it? Why would this happen, after SO MUCH has happened to him, why now? To put it simply, everything and everyone has a breaking point.

A point where they can no longer hold the dam, as it crumbs and breaks under all the pressure of it all. Years of abuse, beatings, insults and finally the cracks that had appeared and grown, never once been attempted at being filled or fixed, had finally...BUSTED!

Of course, what is the dam in this situation you ask?

Why it's simple, the dam that held Jaune's emotions at bay and the most deadliest and most dangerous of them all:

Anger.

Jaune got angry.

No not angry.

He got _REALLY _angry.

Now, one might think this would't be such a bad thing. Jaune while a weakling in terms of fighting, had a brilliant mind and with enough time, could become a great hunter. He could have used this anger and turn it into ambition to prove everyone wrong about him. There is no doubt he could have done this, as anger can help drive a person into fulfilling that ambition. Jaune _ARC _could have done this, despite the fact he would more then likely be alone in this, he could still prove himself worthy of being a huntsman.

But you see, here in lies the problem.

Jaune _ARC, _is NOT who he seems.

He is NOT the teen, everyone saw him as.

He was NOT a weakling, people thought he was.

He was NOT some farm boy, whom dreamed bigger the normal dreams.

Hell, the "Kind, cheerful, clumsy" was all nothing more then just a ruse. A persona he created to try and live a semi-normal life. For you see, there was much more to Jaune _ARC_, then people ever thought possible.

Or rather, more then anyone ever tried to see.

Something his so called,"Friends" would soon come to realize. No not just them, but all of remnant would soon come to realize, what happened when you crossed him. Even if that meant there was a chance, _SHE, _would find him again, Jaune ultimately didn't care.

He long since, stopped caring.

He escaped so he can have a normal life. He escaped so he could live for _THEM. _He escaped so he could start LIVING his life, not LIVE for RUNNING. What would the point be then? His powers, the ones, he got form _HER, _would not only go to waste but he would't even be able to use them to strike back and hurt _HER._

Jaune decide right then and there, as he glared up at the shattered moon:

No more running.

"Well as much as i would like to say otherwise, i'm sad to say i saw that one coming."

"I told you old man, my..._sister, _is to much like our _father._ As much as i would like to say otherwise, i don't think Yang can change. Too much of that blonde son of a bitch in her. But perhaps there's hope for Ruby."

Jaune's aura began to clam down quite a bit, as his slit blue eyes looked to see two people coming out of the shadows. One of them, was Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin himself looked like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa.

The second person, is what made Jaune's anger cool down completely.

He was a teen, the same age as Jaune, with long wild pitch black hair, tied in a pony tail. It looked like a mass of quills laying on his back. His skin was pale and his eyes were a burning ruby red. He had the same face as Yang, with a stronger jawline and button nose like Yang's. He wore a simple black sleeveless shirt, with two red belt buckles on his board shoulders. He had a slender but muscle built, that his shirt showed off, complete with an 8 pack abs. He wore a black belt, with a sliver chain going along the belt, with black pants and black combat boots.

"How much did you hear, headmaster?"

The blonde questioned, as the older man sighed,"Enough Mr. Arc. And how many times must i tell you, call me Ozpin when were alone. You and Mr. Branwen have done and been through more then enough to be granted the respect you deserve. Still, i would't have believed it, if i didn't see it with my own eyes."

The man shook his head in disgust, as the one known now as 'Mr. Branwen' snorted.

"What do you expect old man? There entitled little shits, that don't can't see anything beyond a piece of paper. Despite having no right to judge, especially Belladonna, they did it simply because they weren't really, truly friends of Jaune's. That schnee's always been a bitch to Jaune and this is just an excuse to bust his balls. Truly pathetic."

He spat out with so much venom, Ozpin and Jaune were certain it would have gotten sick just breathing the same air as him.

Jaune nodded his head in full agreement, as Ozpin said nothing showing he agreed as well. Jaune walked up to the other boy and said,"Xero, where have you been for the last few weeks?"

"Where do you think?"

The now named, Xero said, jerking a thumb toward the headmaster,"The old man needed a few guys taken care of, out of Vanco and i had some top men take care of them."

"Who?"

"Top. Men."

Seeing that he would't get anymore out of him, Jaune looked at the headmaster,"Professor Ozpin. I know we had a deal, but after everything that has happened, i think NOW is the time."

The two other men smirked at the blonde.

"No more hiding?"

Ozpin asked with a smirk, as Xero grinned, a full wide mouth smile, that threaten to split his face in two,"Oh boy, they gone and fucked up big haven't they?"

"Yes. Tonight proved what they really thought of me. They were suppose to be mu friends, but one wrong little thing and they act like i kill children. Not even Cardin was this bad and he was my bully."

Xero raised his eyebrow,"Was?"

"After forever falls, he been making progress to change his ways."

Ozpin nodded in approval,"If you have faith, people can change Mr. Branwen."

"Yeah. Faith, look where that got us."

The three fell silent at that, as Ozpin looking at the night sky for a few minutes. Regrets as old as time itself settled into the aging headmaster, as the two younger men, thought about there own regrets. Some they should't have to feel at such a young age, nor the crushing weight of guilt and "What if's" running through there minds.

Life is not fair, but the pain in which these have been through is nothing short but pure injustice in this world of bloody evolution.

Finally spoke,"It's been a long night boys. You should get some sleep, tomorrow is a new day and i believe a great many things are about to change. You're team and team RWBY have made there bed, Mr. Arc and now they will have to lay in it. Mr. Branwen, if you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Arc to you're quarters please."

Xero nodded, as he threw an arm around Jaune,"Come on blondie, it's late and i want to get some much needed sleep."

Jaune let his one and only TRUE friend drag him inside and had only one thought go through his mind.

"_I will live my life the way i see fit. No matter what life throws at me. I will prove them ALL wrong about me and not even YOU will stop me from living my life any longer. You wanted a monster, SALEM..."  
_

Blue aura flashed around Jaune, as his eyes took a deeper tint of blue to them, for a split second.

_"You've got it."_

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, this was a bit shorter then most chapters i tend to do and i have a feeling this will be the case for most chapters in this story. So not much to say here, other then stay frosty my peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	3. Trailer

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**Trailer time! Okay, so in addtion to this trailer, i'm going to start leaving on this, story idea's that i'll probably never do cause either A.) Don't have time to do them, B.) Don't have the drive to do them, or C.) Just to lazy to do them. So here' it the first one:**

**QuickSword Yang.**

**A RWBY/Claymore crossover.**

**Summary: Betrayed and left behind by everyone after the fall of Becaon, Yang Xiao long sets out to prove everyone wrong. Showing everyone she only needs one arm, Yang becomes a one armed, swords woman after finding the grave of a certain pointy eared swordswoman, Irene.**

**Rules:**

**You can make the surmmary however you like. This is just the general idea. Yang will NOT forgive her team, least of all her cowardly parnter for leaving her behind. **

**Beacon can still stand or fall, up to you.**

**Yang MUST become half Yoma like Irene and the rest of the warriors. How she finds Irene is up to you.**

**Parings can be decide by you, but must NOT be with anyone that left Yang behind.**

**Raven can act however you decide, if she's cannon self or is actually a good mother forced to leave her child behind becuse of Ozpin.**

**That's about it. If you wish to take this story and or have any questions, just PM me.**

**So without further ado, i give you all this trailer. I don't own Rwby, so please spread my stories around and please review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Song: My Demons by StarSet**

_The scene showed a young Jaune and Xero walking through the Grimmlands, bleeding and clucthing too each other for support_

** Mayday! Mayday!**

**The ship is slowly sinking**

_The scene changed to show a bullhorn on fire form being attacked, slowly descending, with Xero __desperately trying to regain control and failing_

**They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

_The scene change to show Jaune was clucthing his head, as his eyes were wild with fear, darting all over, looking for something_

**They're all around me,**  
**Circling like vultures**  
**They wanna break me and wash away my colors**

_The scene change again, to show Jaune was bashing his fist against a the thick glass of the steel door, drowning in the cold, unforgiving water_

**Wash away my colors**

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
**Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**  
**We are one in the same**

_Once more the scene change to show Jaune looked at the rising sun with a far away look on his face, as his skin began to pale, his eyes flashing red and his hair paling, as if to change colors, till Xero with a smile on his face, grabbed his hand_

**Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**  
**Save me if I become**

_The scene stayed the same, as both teens images became overlap'd with themselves, only both having pale skin, white hair, red eyes and angry red veins vsable _

**My demons**

_The scene changed to show Xero, covered in blood and __surrounded by dead bodies, Akai Bara in his hand, gripping it so hard it looked like it would snap, as he was on his knee's, grabbing his black locks, as his eyes kept flashing red_

**I cannot stop this sickness taking over**  
**It takes control and drags me into nowhere**

_The scene changed again to show, Jaune was walking toward a Cardin Winchester with a look of both __nervousness and determination with a hint of desperation in his eyes_

**I need your help, I can't fight this forever**  
**I know you're watching,**

_The scene changed again, Jaune had a knowing look in his eyes, as he stared down the creatures of Grimm _  
**I can feel you out there**

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
**Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**  
**We are one in the same**

_The scene change again to show, Jaune looking outword again as he turned around and smiled at Xero, Cardin, Neptune, and Sun_

**Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**  
**Save me if I become**  
**My demons**

_The scene changed again to show, Jaune gripping his own head as his mind replayed the voices of all those he failed, all asking the same thing: _

_WHERE WERE YOU?!_

**Take me over the walls below**  
**Fly forever**  
**Don't let me go**  
**I need a savior to heal my pain**  
**When I become my worst enemy**

_The scene changed again to show Xero gripping Akai Bara, staring at the red blade, his eyes r__eflecting the color, till they turned the same shade of red_

**The enemy**

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
**you make everything okay**  
**We are one in the same**

_The scene changed and cycled through the face's of Jaune, Xero and the mother and queen of all Grimm, Salem_

**you take all of the pain away**

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
**Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**  
**We are one in the same**

_The scene changed to show Xero, his eyes as red as the Grimm's, holding the hand of his dying red haired friend, Ryu and glaring into the slowly burning Vale_  
**Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**  
**Save me if I become**  
**My demons**

_The scene changed to show Jaune and Xero in fighting stances against the enraged Salem, as pure power swirled around them, destroying the land around them_

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
**Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**

_The scene stayed the same, as the two __opposing parties grabbed there weapons and charged at one another, resulting in a loud_

_K__A-BOOM_  
**We are one in the same**  
**Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**  
**Save me if I become**

_The scene changed one last time, to show Jaune, now looking just like Salem with pasty white skin, red eyes and white hair staring at the __destruction their with battle with Salem caused and sighed as a tear slipped his eye. But that look vanished, when Xero, with equally white skin, hair and eyes grabbed Jaune's hand and smiled at him, as the camera panned out into the rising sun_

**My demons**

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay this would have been out sooner, but my ****internet connection has been very shitty and cutting in and out on me, so i just managed to get this out by the skin of it's teeth. So yeah, hope this lived up to all you're expectations, my ever lovely Peeps!**

**Devil out**


	4. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


End file.
